Eres esa Amiga para mi
by Emily -BCNG-OLPD-Up to the sky
Summary: Mi mejor amiga. Aun después de 5 años suena raro poder decirle así. y sin embargo es una de las mejores cosas de mi vida. Expresarlo en palabras es difícil pero sin duda estoy segura de que ella sabe cuanto la aprecio. Este es un fic sobre la amistad de Angela y Brennan. Brengela


N/A: bueno como les había prometido dije que iba a hacer un one-shot de la amistad de Angela y Brennan y se me ocurrió cuando vi un video en el que se decía que del capítulo 13 de la sexta temporada habían borrado una escena y me pareció interesante y cuando la vi me encanto en si el fic es una combinación de ese video y mis ideas.

Como sé que quizás les gustaría ver el video aquí está el link **_ watch?v=u0xFWrIca7c_**

**Disclaimer:** "¡Eres esa amiga para mí!**" **fic basado en la serie que más amo ღ_ ღ Bones. Bones es propiedad Hart Hanson, Kathy Reichs y de Fox. No obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo porque me gusta mucho y para divertirme y es un hobby el cual disfruto mucho. Espero que les guste.

**¡Eres esa amiga para mí!**

Era medio día y Angela y Brennan se dirigían a almorzar; estaban trabajando en el caso de Lauren que por alguna extraña razón a Brennan le estaba afectando mucho, Angela creía que se la veía cansada muy cansada ,y ambas concordaron en almorzar juntas; hace ya mucho tiempo que casi solo se veían en el Jeffersonian y cruzaban algunas palabras la mayoría referentes a los casos, Angela estaba casada y embarazada así que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Hodgins mientras que Brennan pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo trabajando e intentado escribir un nuevo capítulo para su libro.

**En el auto**

.**-**Entonces ¿esto es un paseo por lastima?- dijo Angela

.-No sé qué significa eso- aseguro Brennan

.-Bueno, significa, que yo estoy embarazada y casada; y no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas y tu tratas de recompensarme.

.-No, esto no es por lastima, es por trabajo; Angela aunque no he escuchado tus razones para no poder pasar tiempo conmigo el término "lastima" sugiere que yo soy la que debería disculparse lo cual indica que tú piensas que yo soy la que tiene la culpa.- aunque Brennan se haya referido a ese paseo por trabajo ella sabía que ciertamente quería pasar tiempo con su mejor amiga y esa era la razón principal del paseo. El trabajo era una simple escusa.

.-_Woah_, ¿En dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?- dijo Angela sorprendida con una sonrisa en su rostro.

.-he estado pasando mucho tiempo con Sweets, Booth y Hannah quienes sobrevaloran la interacción humana algo se me debió de haber pegado.

¿Tú crees que yo tengo la culpa?

.-lo pienso, aunque podrían ser las hormonas; por cierto no me agrada que incluyas a Hannah en esa lista.

.- ¿Estas celosa de mi amistad con Hannah?

.-Desearía que no existiera, a pesar de que es encantadora y divertida.-contesto sinceramente Angela

.- Si, lo es.

.- Odio a Hannah desearía que desapareciera.

.-yo no tengo el poder para hacer que eso suceda.

.-No, probablemente lo tienes pero no sabes cómo utilizarlo.

.-Bueno, incluso si pudiera, no significa que debería.

.-Hannah está en el medio; eso es todo.

.-Me siento obligada a decirte que aunque Hannah me agrada; _**tú eres mi mejor amiga**_, Booth me dijo una vez que solo hay una persona a la que uno ama más, y siento que eso se aplica a las amistades también. _**Tú eres esa persona para mí; Tú eres esa amiga para mí.-**_y fue suficiente para que Angela se conmoviera-¿Estas llorando?

._**-**_ sí y no es por las hormonas. Cariño yo también te quiero tú también eres mi mejor amiga.

Bones .

Bones .

Bones .

Bones .

Bones .

**Pov Brennan**

Hace unos meses que no tenía un almuerzo con mi mejor amiga, debo admitir que se siente raro decir mi mejor amiga no es que no me guste al contario me encanta pero aun no me acostumbro del todo a pesar de que ya han pasado cinco años desde que encontré a esa persona tan especial que se convertiría en mi mejor amiga. Durante la escuela no tenía muchas amigas y en definitiva ninguna de las pocas que tenía era una de mis mejores amigas por lo general la mayoría solo quería ser mi amiga para que les prestara los apuntes de las clases o simplemente para fingir que les agradaba y que les deje copiarme la tarea; claro que yo no percate que solo eran mis amigas por conveniencia hasta después de cierto tiempo. Luego durante la secundaria todo empeoro cuando mis padres y Russ me abandonaron; comencé a vivir con los padres adoptivos y a pesar de que nunca le revelaba nada a nadie que era adoptada puesto que mi confianza en las personas literalmente bajo casi a cero, mis compañeros siempre lo averiguaban; era de esperarse de todas formas en la secundaria las personas más pasan averiguando la vida de los demás que estudiando. Y bueno como decía antes aun es extraño poder llamar a alguien mejor amiga, no lo expreso demasiado pero realmente quiero mucho a Angela. Me gustaría que mis habilidades sociales estuvieran más avanzadas para poder expresarle Angela lo mucho que valoro su amistad y todo lo que hace por mí, pero años de tener una perspectiva en la que todo el mundo es capaz de sonreírte hoy, fingir que les agradas, que te quieren y mañana; y lo digo de forma metafórica; apuñalarte por la espalda, e ignorarte como que si no existieses, como si fueras invisible.

Eso me paso algunas veces, cuando era más joven quizás estaba en el tercer o cuarto año de secundaria unos meses después de que mi familia me abandonara lo cual en efecto me había afectado mucho lo que me llevo a decidir que debía dejar de ser tan abierta con las personas porque muchas veces solo llegan para irse después de un tiempo y dejarte con un vacío por la falta que hacen en tu vida. Sin embargo aún recuerdo a aquella chica, era mi compañera en laboratorio de química, compartíamos muchas clases juntas y en el bus escolar nos sentábamos juntas; su nombre era Gema. Todo sucedió durante mi primer año en el sistema, cuando la Familia Morrison me adopto, una pequeña familia compuesta por Rachel, Mario y Violet; la última era mi hermana adoptiva una pequeña de unos 3 años, los padres pensaron que darle una hermana mayor a la pequeña Violet y ofrecerle un hogar a alguien que anhelaba uno sería una buena idea, mi trabajadora social les dijo que recientemente había perdido a mis padres y que estaba algo deprimida pero que era una chica increíble, que era muy inteligente. Creo que al principio dudaron un poco pero luego decidieron que estaba bien; me llevaron con ellos y aunque en un principio nuestra relación no fue muy buena con el tiempo fue mejorando y poco a poco me comencé a abrir con ellos. Luego de unas semanas me inscribieron en la secundaria más cercana y fue ahí donde conocí a Gema a quien considere mi mejor amiga durante casi una año; como indique antes pasábamos mucho tiempo juntas y durante el las primeras semanas no hablábamos mucho hasta que un día por accidente se me derramo un poco de jugo de naranja en su libro de anatomía, por supuesto de inmediato le pedí disculpas ella me dijo que no importaba pero yo me sentía algo culpable a pesar de que el libro no estaba dañado en consecuencia le ayude a limpiar el libro y aunque en efecto ella era tímida comenzó a charlar conmigo y luego de unos minutos de una muy simple y cordial conversación, se volvió más extrovertida y hablamos de diferentes temas al azar. Así fue como todo comenzó, ella me inspiraba confianza como resultado me volví más sociable y más abierta con ella e incluso le conté acerca de mi familia. Todo iba bien hasta que ella comenzó a juntarse demasiado con un grupo de chicas que en mi opinión eran algo superficiales, en fin ella cambio poco a poco se volvió como el grupo de chicas y comenzó a ignorarme hasta que un día llego y me dijo que ya no me quería más como amiga que era una rara y que era mejor no hablar más; Si me sentía mal con lo que paso con mi familia bueno esto me hizo sentir peor porque había confiado en ella, había confiado y mucho, a ella pareció no importarle eso y fingir que nada sucedió por esta razón comencé a desconfiar más en las personas y a volverme más callada y escéptica a lo que las personas me decían y prometían.

Al finalizar el año me entere que Rachel y Mario no iban a poder adoptarme los escuche hablando con Ann, mi trabajadora social, por teléfono diciéndole que querían quedarse conmigo pero que sus ingresos no alcanzaban para poder mantenernos a los cuatro.

_¡Wow! ¡Vaya forma de terminar el año!_, unos días antes de que Ann me viniera a recoger decidí que quería hablar con Gema bueno en realidad lo que hice fue mandarle una carta, quería decirle lo mucho que significo para mí y cuanto me hubiera gustado que no hubiera cambiado su actitud seguir siendo mejores amigas, le dije que ella fue mi primera mejor amiga y le dije que me iba después de dos días y que me gustaría que viniera para poder despedirme de ella no me agradan las despedidas pero ella era alguien especial para mí y a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido aun la consideraba alguien importante para mí. La verdad anhelaba que ella viniera a despedirse de mi pero no creía que lo hiciera hasta que unos diez minutos antes de que me fueran a recoger llego corriendo y me pidió perdón me dijo que ella nunca debió dejarse llevar por las otras chicas que me quería mucho que lamentaba todo lo que paso y esperaba que la perdonara. Yo le dije que estaba bien y que la perdonaba, ciertamente fue una despedida muy emotiva pero debo decir que aún me sentía de cierta forma traicionada quiero decir la actitud que ella tomo no fue la mejor. El 29 de Diciembre regrese al grupo de acogida, recuerdo la fecha exactamente porque los Morrison aparte de que fueron la primera familia se interesó por mí y fueron mi familia provisional por casi un año; bueno fueron la mejor que tuve y realmente llegue a pensar en que quizás la vida no sería tan mala y me podría quedar con ellos y ser feliz. Pero obviamente eso no fue lo que sucedió; en fin sin perderme de a cuestión más importante; la verdad espero que Angela comprenda lo mucho que la aprecio aunque no se lo diga tan seguido ni sea emotiva o tan expresiva como otras mejores amigas. Me pregunto ¿Qué vio ella en mí? Quiero decir yo no soy tan buena mejor amiga y a veces puedo ser muy cerrada, mientras que ella; bueno ella es una gran mejor amiga. Pero sea cual sea la razón por la que me eligió como su mejor amiga estoy agradecida; después de tantos años escuchar como las otras chicas decían cosas como _"Mi mejor amiga es la mejor de todas" "Tengo la perfecta mejor amiga" "Las mejores amigas son todo" "No sé qué haría sin ti mejor amiga" "Gracias por estar siempre ahí para mí y apoyarme en todo"._ Es lindo poder decir esas cosas ahora, con certeza puedo decir que me alegra demasiado tener una mejor amiga y poder experimentar esas cosas que me había perdido; aunque durante aquel tiempo llame a Gema mi primera mejor amiga, solo ahora comprendo que ella fue una gran amiga y se puede decir que fue alguien muy especial e importante en mi vida sin embargo Angela es mi primera mejor amiga y espero que la única. Sé que Angela es mi verdadera mejor amiga porque siempre está ahí para mí, por la forma en que salta a defenderme de otras personas además mi amistad con ella es completamente diferente.

Me había quedado en silencio durante un buen rato y Angela pareció notar que me encontraba pensando en muchas cosas mientras conducía y no perdió la oportunidad de preguntarme donde me habían dejado mis cavilaciones.

.- ¿En qué piensas?

.- _¡Uhmm!_ ¿Nada?- Le respondí vagamente aun concentrada en mis pensamientos.

.- _¡Oh no!_ no me vengas con eso Brennan, te conozco y sé que estás pensando en algo, tienes esa cara de _"estoy pensando en algo de manera muy intensa"_

.- ¿Qué? Es imposible determinar si una persona está pensando demasiado en una cosa.

.- Bueno contigo siempre puedo saber, y reconocer tus gestos. No por nada soy tu mejor amiga.- escuchar esas palabras hicieron que me alegra y sonriera de manera libre.

.- ¿Por qué esa sonrisa?- Angela odia llegar a ser muy curiosa muchas veces.

.- Por nada.- dije de la manera más inocente que pude

.- _¡Brennan!_- Había un toque de frustración en la voz de Angela, supongo que es porque no ha podido averiguar qué es lo que me pasa por la mente. Decidí decirle y aunque me cueste un poco abrirme a la gente con Angela nunca es tan difícil además ella es paciente.

.- Bien, solo pensaba en….- esto iba ser un poco más difícil de decir de lo que pensé.

.- En…

.- En lo mucho que aprecio tu amistad, que eres mi primera mejor amiga a pesar de que si conocí en algún momento a una amiga especial pero que sin embargo no se compara contigo y espero que seas la única mejor amiga que tenga…. En pocas palabras que te quiero mucho.- lo dije tan rápido que tuve que inhalar varias veces para poder recuperar el aire que había perdido. Después espere paciente a que Angela respondiera pero cuando esa respuesta no vino la vi de reojo y me fije que estaba en estado de shock sin embargo también note que por sus mejillas recorrían lágrimas. _Genial, es la segunda vez que la hago llorar._

.- ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Son las hormonas del embarazo?

.- No.

La simpleza con la que respondió Angela me dejo algo confundida.- ¿Entonces?

.- _¡Vamos no puedes esperar que no llore de felicidad después de que has dicho ese tipo de cosas tan hermosas!_

También te quiero Brennan.- Angela ya había dicho esto antes sin embargo me gustaba escucharlo y me hacía sentir querida.

.- Como dije antes este no es un paseo por lastima

.- Puedo darme cuenta de eso querida. Ahora cambiando de tema ¿cómo van las cosas con Booth?

.-Bien.- Sabiendo que Angela tiene una naturaleza curiosa y cuando se trata de mi vida amorosa es mayor, no es que piense que Booth y yo deberíamos estar juntos. ¿O deberíamos? ¿Qué? ¿Qué estoy pensando? Solo somos compañeros, solo eso ¿verdad?- ¿Por qué no escuchamos algo de música?- antes de que Angela pudiera contestar encendí la radio.

Yo sé contigo puedo darme a conocer  
>tal y como soy<br>y sé que siempre tú serás mi amiga  
>y eso es lo mejor...<br>Porque sé que estás aquí en mi corazón...

Yo sé contigo hay mucho por recorrer  
>y para disfrutar<br>y sé que siempre vamos a estar juntas  
>y te quiero contar que no te voy a fallar<br>porque tú eres mi amiga ideal  
>la que soñé encontrar... Te digo...<p>

Que amigos como tú, hacen mejor la vida  
>curan heridas, son de verdad<br>Que amigos como tú, nos traen alegrías  
>y el sol cada día, una luz a nuestra amistad...<p>

Yo sé contigo siempre hay magia alrededor  
>eres especial<br>Yo sé que ya eres parte de mi vida  
>y te quiero contar que no te voy a fallar<br>porque tú eres mi amiga ideal  
>la que soñé encontrar... Te digo...<p>

Que amigos como tú, hacen mejor la vida  
>curan heridas, son de verdad<br>Que amigos como tú, nos traen alegrías  
>y el sol cada día, una luz a nuestra amistad...<p>

"_Una hermosa canción para dedicar a los amigos o a una mejor amiga ¿no lo creen?__**".- **_

Vaya que el locutor de la radio no podía tener más razón sobre eso.

.- Parece que acabamos de encontrar una canción para nuestra amistad.-fue casi un susurro lo que dijo Angela por poco no la oigo, espera un momento. Angela estaba ligeramente sonrojada y casi parecía avergonzada.

.- ¿Por qué esa actitud casi tímida?

.- ¿Qué?

.- Tu actitud. Estas actuando tímida, casi como si estuvieras avergonzada y estas ligeramente sonrojada.

.- No me digas que eso también lo aprendiste por pasar tiempo con Booth, Hannah y Sweets.

.- En efecto. Como dije antes ellos sobrevaloran la interacción humana y algo se me debió haber pegado. Además, como tu dijiste _ no por nada soy tu mejor amiga_, también se reconocer algunos de tus gestos.

.- Uhmm. Es solo que pensé que te molestaría un poco el hecho de que prácticamente te dedique una canción.

En aquel momento llegamos a nuestro destino, estacione el auto cerca del restaurante y me gire para ver a Angela a los ojos

.- No me molesta en absoluto, también pienso que esa canción resume nuestra amistad.- admití lo último casi tímidamente lo cual provoco un leve sonrojo en mis casi pálidas mejillas.

.- _¡Eres una perfecta mejor amiga Brennan!_- Angela me estaba abrazando tan fuerte que casi me asfixia pero no me importo le devolví el abrazo y susurre en su oído:

.- _Tú también eres una perfecta mejor amiga, Angie_.

Bones .

Bones .

Bones .

Bones .

Bueno había estado tratando de escribir este fic desde hace un largo tiempo y al fin lo pude terminar. Anyway al principio pensé que sería un one-shot y lo mantengo así pero por otro lado se me ocurrió que si quieren puedo hacer un segundo capítulo desde el punto de vista de Angela y también como profundizan un poco en la relación de ByB, un poco de Brennan hablándole a Angela sobre Gema. Pero si la idea no les convence no se preocupen también puede quedarse como un one-shot. En fin, los reviews son siempre bienvenidos, así que no olviden comentar. Espero que les guste lo que mi loca imaginación trajo esta vez.

Saludos desde Ecuador, Emily.


End file.
